


don't smile at me

by TheBizarreHairTrio



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, One Shot (Maybe), Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreHairTrio/pseuds/TheBizarreHairTrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuurou hated Tetsuya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't smile at me

Seijuurou hated Tetsuya.

 

To be more specific, he hated his smile.

 

He hated seeing his smile because it tugged at his heart for mysterious reasons.

 

It hurt.

 

Kuroko Tetsuya was a simple boy.

 

Akashi Seijuurou was the heir to one of Japan's largest corporations.

 

They were worlds apart.

 

Tetsuya wasn't supposed to be worth his time.

 

He wasn't supposed to wound him like this.

 

So why?

 

Why did he feel like throwing up everytime he looked at him?

 

Why did everything hurt when he was around him?

 

Why did he hate his smile?

 

* * *

 

 

Seijuurou first acknowledged his smile when Atsushi had pointed it out.

 

It was just a harmless sentence.

 

"Ah~ Aka-chin, doesn't Kuro-chin's smile kind of look like somebody's?"

 

He felt his heart nearly stop at that statement, but he didn't know why.

 

It was a simple observation, so insignificant.

 

But he dwelled on it.

 

He kept dwelling on it.

 

He had glanced at the portrait of his mother in front of her grave then stopped.

 

It was Tetsuya's smile that graced his mother's lips.

 

Now, he ordered Tetsuya to hide his emotions.

 

He didn't want to see that smile.

 

He didn't want his suspicions to be confirmed.

 

Because if they were, everything would fall apart.

 

Nothing would be perfect anymore.

 

And an Akashi must always be perfect.

 

* * *

 

 

Seijuurou started noticing the tiniest of details.

 

The same, expressive, sky blue eyes as his mother were Tetsuya's most captivating feature.

 

His voice reminded him of his mother, quiet and polite, hesitant to open up.

 

He hated looking at Tetsuya now.

 

He couldn't look him in the eye.

 

One simple glance would have his stomach churning.

 

Why did it hurt so much?

 

He thinks he knows now.

 

But he won't acknowledge the fact.

 

Tetsuya is not like him.

 

He is someone simple.

 

Someone worlds apart.

 

Someone beneath him.

 

He tried to convince himself of that.

 

But it didn't work.

 

* * *

 

 

Seijuurou almost kills Daiki for pointing out something he didn't think would be pointed out.

 

"Heh, you'd think Tetsu and Akashi were brothers by their looks and mannerisms."

 

He snapped at him, something he's never done before, and bewildered his entire team.

 

He regretted snapping.

 

He felt Tetsuya's puzzled gaze on him.

 

Does he know?

 

Please, he can't know.

 

Everything will fall apart if he knows.

 

Don't let Tetsuya know.

 

Don't let him know.

 

Or everything will be destroyed.

 

* * *

 

 

Seijuurou confronts his father.

 

Akashi Masaomi doesn't respond.

 

He pleaded.

 

He begged.

 

He had to know.

 

"Do I have a brother?"

 

His father still doesn't respond.

 

"Tell me!"

 

He just stares.

 

"Why does he look so much like Mother?!"

 

He looks at him with resignation in his eyes.

 

He screams at his father until his voice grows hoarse.

 

His father, for once, doesn't reprimand him.

 

Doesn't correct him.

 

Doesn't force the ideals of victory and perfection on him.

 

It's like he's admitting to everything Seijuurou says.

 

* * *

 

 

Seijuurou only thinks about Tetsuya now.

 

The Emperor is in control.

 

He's left to his own thoughts, and he hates it.

 

But he doesn't want to leave. 

 

He sees Tetsuya's tortured look when he sees the Emperor in control.

 

As much as he hated his smile, he felt even worse at that desperate look.

 

He wants to comfort him.

 

He wants to hold him.

 

But he can't.

 

He is weak. 

 

He cannot win. 

 

The Emperor has a better hold on everything. 

 

He is useless.

 

He dwells on Tetsuya's smile.

 

Slowly, the pains subsides.

 

It's replaced by fondness.

 

By love.

 

If only Tetsuya knew.

 

If only he knew what Seijuurou knew.

 

* * *

 

 

When Seijuurou's in control again, it's been almost two years.

 

Tetsuya smiles at him the moment he resurfaces.

 

It's a lovely smile.

 

A beautiful one.

 

For a moment, he can see his mother smiling at him. 

 

 _Take care of him, Seijuurou_ , she seems to say.

 

Yes, he will take care of Tetsuya.

 

Even if Tetsuya isn't aware, he will take care of him.

 

After all, a big brother must take care of the little one, right?


End file.
